


Permission

by snazzelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Dom!Rick, First Time, Frotting, Grinding, M/M, Sub!Daryl, Unbeta'd, dub-con, mostly clothed, regretful daryl, sleeping Rick, touching without consent, very very mild (hinting) D/S element, virgin!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is a virgin and has wanted Rick for a long time, but he never thought Rick would return his feelings. A single night on a supply run leaves them stranded in a small house for the night. Daryl is tempted to touch, and well, he did grow up learning that as long as he wasn't caught, ain't nothin' wrong with it.</p><p>Kink Meme Prompt inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme Prompt: So Daryl is a virgin and has wanted Rick for a long time. They are on a run for supplies and are forced to stay overnight at a small house where they share a bed. 
> 
> Even though he knows it's wrong and he's very scared Daryl starts playing with Rick's cock under the covers. Daryl is just about to stop when Rick wakes up.
> 
> Rick is furious and screaming at Daryl. Daryl is deeply ashamed.
> 
> The thing is Rick doesn't have a problem at all with "gay sex"...it's the fact that Daryl had done that to him while he slept and that was untrustworthy. 
> 
> Daryl ends up pouring out all his secrets to Rick in an attempt to explain his actions. Seeing Daryl cry and pour his guts out tugs at Rick's heartstrings and he can't help but forgive Daryl and...
> 
> Give Daryl what he wants.=)
> 
>  
> 
> *sighs* I'm actually very discontent with this fic. I haven't been feeling my muses lately lol  
> But here is some thaangs.

Daryl had been besides himself for most of the night. Most of the relationship he harbored with Rick was based upon trust that they build between them over time. It took unimaginable effort to let the man into his life and to gain that man's faith and that alone made it one of the most valuable things the Dixon would gladly say he earned. It really shouldn't take a single run alone together for the night that Daryl would even think of throwing that all away, but there he was, face to face with one of his deepest and darkest temptations laying right there besides him on the bed.

 

He knew it would be wrong, but a lifetime of learning that it was only wrong when he was caught was making it difficult for him to chose the right thing to do, because all Daryl could think about doing was _touching_ Rick. He wished, for once, that Rick hadn't agreed to come along with him into town, that maybe this once when Daryl asked, Rick would give him that regretful little smile and edge away like he'd done so many times before after setting down his gun once and for all. But after Daryl having disappeared for a couple of days and coming back with two backpacks full of supplies, he'd given the group enough of a scare he wasn't allowed out alone since then. Asking Rick got him an automatic yes, and at the time Daryl was so happy to get to spend some time alone with the man he'd grown so much affection for.

 

It all seemed like a bad idea now. Daryl had thought it would a quick job like nearly every scavenging job into town was, but they managed to wake the dead around them when Daryl leaned against a car and set off its alarm. He didn't think the thing even had the juices anymore, but he was wrong as it alerted every dead thing nearby. It took them a couple of minutes to cut the wire and kill the vehicle, but they knew that walkers would be stumbling their way down every road. Rick decided to hole in for the night and Daryl didn't have anything against the idea, not when his mind was spinning impossible ideas of what the two of them could do by themselves.

 

None of it happened, of course. Despite Daryl's over active imagination, he didn't exactly have the balls to initiate anything with Grimes. A lot of it included him spilling his guts and telling the older man of this sudden, undeniable need for him that nearly destroyed him when he figured it all out and Rick comforting him through the spill of words, soothing him by listening and touching him and then kissing him quiet. Other times, Daryl thought of going in the forward way and kissing Rick squarely on the mouth, of pushing the older man against something solid so he had no place to run as he put as much emotion into the kiss as possible until he _understands._ And then sometimes, Daryl's thought of getting on his knees for Rick, hands confident and smart as they undo the series of belts around his waist and letting Rick use his worshipful mouth until he's sated and relaxed and smiling at him in adoration.

 

Instead, after making sure the house was clear of any danger, they agreed to sleep in the same room, and that was it. Rick got himself ready for bed, belts slipping from hips and the first few buttons of his shirt undone, sleeves rolled up to the elbows to keep cool as he laid underneath the sheets. He slept on his back and there was still that wrinkle between his brows, like he was still alert even though he slept like the dead.

 

Daryl sat up awake for the first shift. Its been an hour and the night grew colder, so he found himself with his legs underneath the blanket he shared with Rick. He caught himself more times than he could count tracing the features on Rick's face, nervously licking at lips at the though of reaching out and tracing them with his fingers instead of his eyes. It was silly and possibly even creepy if Rick were to ever read his thoughts, but Daryl had never felt anything of the sort of any other human being, never had his body ever burned for another individual that he could say he wasn't sure if this was even appropriate or not.

 

 _Fuck it._ Daryl found himself thinking and a hand hesitantly hovered over Rick's cheek before slowly letting his fingertips press against a cheekbone. The other man didn't wake, so Daryl smoothed his fingers down over the prickly beard to the full lips that parted and released a sigh. Daryl nearly snatched his hand away, his cheeks coloring a shade of pink, stomach dropping at the thought of being caught, but Rick just titled his head towards Daryl and released another sleepy sigh.

 

He snubbed his conscience telling him to stop it now while he still had the chance, the childish, spoiled part of him urging him, reminding him, it ain't wrong until he's caught. Daryl's breath caught up as he sank on the bed until he was laying besides Rick, propped up on one arm while the other explored the other's face and down a long neck. He followed the line of Rick's bones to the hollow dip of his collarbone, gulping as he felt Rick swallowing on his way down.

 

Daryl pressed his own mouth into his hand. He could hear his own hurried breathing as he touched Rick, hand finding its way lower until he stopped right where the buttons were still done. He almost didn't know what came over him as he slowly tugged the blanket down Rick's chest and then worked those buttons open too, shyly parting it so his fingers could feel the short, curling hairs traveling down a strong chest. He petted over the hairs leading from belly button to groin, eyes darting up when Rick twitched and released a quiet groan, then biting on his knuckles to keep any of his own needy sounds at bay as the ache in his own loins started to grow. He almost lost it when he noticed that Rick's cock had risen to his touches and pushed a tent underneath his jeans.

 

His fingers continued to pet over Rick's stomach, eyes locked onto what he desired to see and touch. He knew he'd never have a chance like this ever again and maybe... maybe if he got to touch, if he got to at least know what it felt like to be close with the other man, he could stop thinking about him and wanting him so damn much. He looked up into Rick's face, his breath lodged up at the upper most part of his neck, looking for any signs of waking up as he carefully and slowly ran the pads of his fingers over the swell of Rick's cock. He nearly gasped at what was underneath, again nearly pulling his hand away at touching someone so intimately, but he had the courage to do it again and again until Rick's hips pushed up at the next firmer caress.

 

Fingers moved like they had a mind of their own and it felt like Daryl was watching from an outside source as the button of Rick's jeans was popped open and a zipper was pulled down to reveal the tenting cotton underneath. The heat he found there brought him back to reality and he found himself pushing his fingers underneath denim to feel the heftiness of Rick's cock, feeling him out until he got the idea of how big he was and how turned on he was for him. Daryl pretended that Rick _knew_ it was him, that this was allowed – its what made it okay for Daryl to dig his fingers underneath the band of Rick's underwear and hook it down under his cock.

 

But like this, Daryl couldn't watch. He nearly felt sick with himself as he wrapped a fist around Rick's girth, his hand looking too foreign and feeling out of place on Rick's body. He tugged the covers back up, but his hand was still around Rick. At least out of sight, Daryl was able to warp this reality it something like a fantasy. He watched Rick's face instead, watched the way the furrow on Rick's brow increased and how he bit his lower lip as Daryl stroked from root to tip. He did that a few times under the sheets, even rubbing at the wet, hot tip to roll his precum down his shaft. Daryl wanted to taste it, wondered if he tasted similarly to his own, but he didn't want to take his hand off of the older man.

 

Daryl reached deeper into Rick's jeans, scooting in closer so he'd get an easier grasp on his balls. The skin was soft and warm and Daryl found himself playing with them longer than he intended. It's just that doing so pulled this odd noise from Rick, something between a moan and a grunt and got him to turn his hips just a little bit. He felt Rick's cock twitch against his forearm. Daryl swallowed thickly as his mind raced, wondering what it would feel against another part of his body.

 

But he couldn't let Rick cum. He couldn't dare imagine what that would result in if Rick were to wake from it. Hands move back up to his shaft, wanting to feel him for one last time as he moved his hand up and down. He daringly squeezed just to see what that would get him, and a shallow thrust into his fist made Daryl bite his lip and ignore his feeling of longing. He hadn't even realized he was resting the side of his face on Rick's shoulder as he did so, just wanted to play with it until Daryl had gotten enough, for as long as Rick was asleep.

 

He was just about to finish, thumb swirling tentatively over the head as it leaked fluid over his fingers, enough that he'd be able to get an idea of how Rick would taste, something to keep his fantasies and imagination alive when the nights grew cold and repetitive. But before he could finish and call it a night, an arm threw itself over him and Rick was inhaling deeply over his head, warm breath over his forehead as he exhaled out. A deep groan followed after it and the body next to him twitched awake. Daryl felt fear, the blood in his face draining until he was white as a sheet. Rick stiffened next to him and then Daryl was being shoved and pinned, the hand that once was around Rick's cock pulled over his head in a bruising grip.

 

“Daryl?” Rick rasped, voice disbelieving and accusing. Anger made it shake, evident in each breath. This close Daryl couldn't look at the disappointment and confusion on Rick's face and instead shifted his gaze towards the ceiling above Rick's head, only wincing when Rick's grasp on his wrist tightened.

 

Rick scanned his face, like he was trying to find an excuse _for_ him and why Daryl was touching him without permission, but he never got it. Rick frowned with his whole face, mouth opening, but not knowing where to start. He felt violated, his trust broken. He shouldn't of had to worry about things like this with Daryl as their respect for each other grew too deep. He knew their relationship was always changing, working its way up to something more than friendship, but always hanging right at the edge. Rick was almost certain he was ready for it, but the betrayal hurt like nothing elseand he wasn't so sure anymore.

 

Rick shoved off, cursing loudly and at no one in particular, but Daryl shied away all the same. Rick quickly did up his pants, his erection waning before he was turning on Daryl on the bed. The man _should_ look ashamed, the man's head bowed and face crumpled miserably like a child who knew he did something wrong. His steely gaze didn't leave Daryl as he sat up and leaned heavily against the headboard.

 

“I'm sorry--”

 

“Don't talk.” Rick barked, “You. Don't. Touch. Me.” Rick panted and he surprised even himself at the hostility in his own voice. He shook his head, trying to clear the red hot anger in his mind as he towered over Dixon. Where should he even begin..? If this was a case of Daryl not knowing between what was right and what was wrong, Rick wanted to make it fucking clear, but if this was Daryl thinking he could get away with fondling an unconscious person... Rick didn't even want to think of it like that. He rubbed over his mouth, fingers scratching over his beard to hide a scowl. Daryl shrunk under his gaze. “You don't – Daryl, what was goin' through your head?!”

 

“I jus- I just thought I-...” Daryl groaned in frustration, words held right at the tip of his tongue but won't go.

 

Rick let his imagination loose, “Thought what? That you could get away with it? Do you understand what the _hell_ you just did? Do you know what I am thinking right now?” At the other's silence, he continued, “I'm thinkin' your not the man I once thought you were. Your actions were disgusting and wrong, do you understand that?” Rick wanted to say more, but he didn't know how to put it into words, didn't know how he could make a sentence with enough power for Daryl to see how in the wrong he was.

 

Daryl slowly sat up straighter, his body language showing defeat as he slouched against the headboard. Hands comb through unruly brown strands before scrubbing over his face. His breath came in and out fast and in panic. At first Rick thought the other man was going to lash out at him, maybe even blow up into an all out scream fest, but this broken sob left Daryl's lips and his hand came up so that his knuckle was bit hard between his teeth. It looked painful, but Rick wasn't going to stop Daryl now.

 

“Why?” Rick asked, trembling with his rage even as Daryl took in a shuddering breath.

 

Daryl dropped his eyes to his lap, shame coloring his cheeks and his voice as he did his best to put everything into words.Everything came out in a rush, accent strong, stumbling over sentences and words until he wasn't sure if he was making sense at all. “...I'm _sorry-_ I didn' mean'a- I jus' couldn' help m'self and I know's'wrong, shouldn' even feel this sorta thin' fer you an' thought- thought if I just... maybe I wouldn'-” Choked up on his own words and the stupidity of his actions, Daryl buried his face in his hands with no where else to run. His face flared up with heat though his skin felt clammy. He felt sick to his stomach. “Wan'cha so much it _hurts._ Wasn't thinkin', just hopin' if... if I could jus' once...”

 

“Want me? Jesus Christ, Daryl. Where did you learn that this is okay?” At the flinch he received Rick gritted his teeth and looked away, rubbing his hands over his head and down to his neck where he tried to massage the stress away. “Wanting... wanting me is fine. It is, Daryl, you have no idea- but touching me in my sleep?” His voice broke in the inflection. Daryl looked even more miserable, eyes squinted with tears and a terrible whimper of a sound making its way around his fist. Rick put his hands on his hips and stared the other man down, trying to harden himself to how Daryl cowered. “I can't believe... Daryl. There is a thing called consent. That is something I did not give you when you decided you could...” Rick sighed and threw a hand out in frustration. “Hell, if you wanted to, all you had to do was ask.” His anger seemed over its peak at how Daryl deflated and looked even more ashamed with himself.

 

Daryl didn't say anything. He didn't look like he had an idea on what could make it better, and though Rick had every right to be angry, Daryl was his best friend. Rick took a seat, calmness coming to him a lot easier than he thought. With how Dixon looked, he thought the lesson came through. “Are you going to do that again?”

 

Daryl shook his head, his breath shuddering on an exhale. His eyes remained locked on Rick's chest, pointedly not meeting his eyes. Rick put a hand on Daryl's knee, ducked his head so he could catch those shining blues, “I forgive you. But do that one more time...”

 

“I won' touch ya.”

 

“No-” Rick pursed his lips and said much more sternly, “On consent. That's the important lesson here, Daryl. Now, are you listening to me?” He waited for Daryl's nod. “I want you, too. Been wanting you for a couple of months. Hell, you drive me crazy most days. But this- that wasn't the way I wanted our first time to be.” He tried to crack a smile as Daryl looked up at him through spiky, wet lashes.

 

Daryl dared to hope, even as he felt like the lowest of the low. When Rick open his arm, he didn't know what to do, what that even meant, and if Rick meant what he thought, Daryl didn't think he deserved it. But Rick made a come forward motion and then later tugged on Daryl's free arm, pulling him in until Daryl was bent forward and laying his head on Rick's chest. He felt like shit and he mumbled strings of apologies in Rick's chest, embarrassed as tears wet Rick's skin as the older man murmured to him that he forgave him.

 

His tears felt like they wouldn't stop coming, making Daryl feel even more humiliated at the sudden outburst. He'd just been scolded like a child, something that hadn't been done to him in decades. His face was hot with shame and Rick let him express it and hide it all away in one go on his shoulder. Daryl hadn't known he was grasping Rick's open shirt in his hands, but he worried it in his tight fists as he squeezed shut his wet eyes, and willed them to dry.

 

As Daryl pulled away, Rick cupped a red cheek and soothingly ran his thumb back and forth, catching a stray tear. “You alright? Do you understand now?” At Daryl's nod and hiccup, Rick smiled and, further to prove his point, asked, “May I kiss you?”

 

 

Daryl nodded quickly and was already leaning in, meeting Rick half way and feeling his fluttering heart beat quick for a different reason all together. It was much better than the beat paced by the adrenaline that coursed through his veins earlier that night, the feeling much more closer to soaring. It was better than that fear of getting caught, satisfying in ways that he'd be content with just this if this was all Rick allowed. He opened his mouth as Rick nibbled on his lips, parting them timidly and overwhelmed as Rick slipped his tongue in between and coaxed him into kissing back.

 

This was something Daryl has never done before and the heat in his face traveled down throughout his whole body as the wet sounds of their kisses reached his ears, his mouth almost too sensitive to Rick's ministrations. He moaned and found himself coaxed onto the other man's lap, trusting him not to let him fall as they sat at the edge of the bed with Rick's legs over the side. He twitched as he brushed his own hand over the skin of Rick's chest, still unsure, but Rick just sighed and pulled him into the circle of his arms, sliding his hand down the curve of his back. He found himself reacting instinctively, flushing as his hardening cock had no choice but to dig against Rick's stomach. Daryl hoped Rick wouldn't notice, but there was a quiet huff of laughter puffed against his cheek and Rick was rolling his hips a certain way it forced out a bitten off moan.

 

A final kiss was pressed against Daryl's lips and Rick leaned his head back, looking up into Daryl's rose-tinted face. The younger man's lips were flushed and wet, open as he caught his breath, tongue peaking out to lick his bottom lip into his mouth. It made Rick smile at the gesture, letting the other rest upon him as he let the hand on Daryl's lower back creep up his shirt to touch the sweaty skin he found there. Daryl repressed a shiver, his skin so aware of how Rick caressed him. He felt useless in Rick's arms, unsure of where to go from here.

 

Daryl cleared his throat and dropped his chin. “'m sorry 'bout... earlier.”

 

Rick snorted and took one of Daryl's hands in his, pressing it against his chest to let him do what he'd done before. At the other tensing and biting his lip, Rick nudged him with the other, “Hey, its okay. I'm conscious now. This is better. Or would you rather I pretend I was asleep-”

 

“No, not what I meant!”

 

“Then calm down and touch me.” Rick laughed and took Daryl's fingertips to his lips, kissing each one. “That's an invitation.”

 

“Don't know what I'm doin'.” Daryl admitted, still blushing, but starting to get over it. He looked down, watched himself with his blunt fingers move down Rick's chest, the muscles shifting as Rick slid out of his shirt. He brushed hard nipples and the hips underneath him bucked up, surprising a grunt out of Daryl. He noticed something poking him between his legs and that made his eyes drift down lower. Cautiously, Daryl rolled his hips, panting as his own erection rubbed against Rick's firm stomach. He shut his eyes to Rick's rumbling groan, grinding down firmer on the responding one between his legs.

 

His body moved on instinct, doing what felt good, and grinding on Rick's lap was _good_. He could feel him straining against him, ducking his head at the first lift of the other's hips against his own. Daryl licked his dry lips and closed his eyes, letting him get lost to the feeling of someone else enjoying him just as much.

 

He scratched down Rick's pale chest, feeling the other body arched towards him, the groan tickling his finger tips. Hands grasp his hips hard, pulling him down in tight circles and making them both gasp. It was too much and not enough, much too soon – Daryl had to push himself back on Rick's thighs, hands on the former deputy's shoulders. He was given a few seconds to breath, bright blue eyes drifting down the body beneath him, to a heaving chest a half done pants low on hips, low enough – He shook his head when he felt the tugs to get closer. “No, was thinkin'... Can I..?”

 

Rick noticed the downward gaze and couldn't help groaning, “God, yeah.” He leaned back on his hand, the other still on Daryl's hip to keep him steady as quick, clumsy hands undid the front of his jeans. “Slow down, darlin'.”

 

 

Daryl swallowed thickly at the endearment, not used to things like that after being called everything else under the sun, staring up at Rick reverently. “Can't. Want ya now, waited so damn long...” He crawled off of Rick's lap and got on his knees, tugging jeans and underwear down. He bit his lip at the hard cock bobbing invitingly in the other's lap.

 

A pink tongue dragged over a bottom lip, Daryl's breath picking up as he reached his hands out only for them to be caught in Rick's. He snapped out of it, staring up through his bangs, wondering if maybe he wasn't clear enough and Rick didn't want him to touch him, but the other didn't look mad. Just amused as thumbs swept over the inside of his palms.

 

“Sit on them.” Rick husked, his voice so low it sent a shiver coursing through Daryl as he did as he was told.

 

The redneck shifted uncomfortably as grasped his own ankles and rested upon them. Daryl asked, “Why?”

 

Rick tilted his head, and his face was no more stern than it had been when he realized how sorry Daryl was. “I let you touch for a bit, but don't think I was gonna let this go without punishment.” At the nervous hitch in Daryl's breath, Rick combed a hand into Daryl's hair, petting until Daryl stopped tensing so hard that he shook. He cupped a ruddy cheek, thumb sweeping over Daryl's lips that trembled at the contact. “Don't worry, this is it. Can you tell me why?”

 

Daryl shut his eyes and focused on Rick's words and his hand. “Fer... fer touchin' without permission.” He didn't understand the heat coiling in his gut, or how the man asserting control made his own cock pulse within his jeans. “What're we doin'?” Daryl asked and allowed his head to bow over Rick's knees, trying to calm his ragged breath as the older man dragged his fingers in his hair and over his sensitive ears until his skin pimpled with goosebumps. A small, depraved part of himself could understand, hungry for Rick's dominance.

 

“Nothin' you don't want to do, and exactly anything you want.” Rick told him and it had Daryl whining, pushing into Rick's palm. He immediately searched for Rick's cock with his tongue and lips. Daryl kissed pale thighs, but was gently guided to the leaking shaft, feeling his nose bump against it before his own mouth, and left feather soft kisses up its length. His mouth watered at the heady scent of Rick and as he reached the tip, opened his mouth to let him slide in deep.

 

He groaned low and long, taking as much as he could too fast and gagging as it hit the back of his throat. Daryl flushed, eyes watering, but Rick simply cooed down at him, his own breath heavy and riddled with deep moans. He pulled back, feeling the pressure lessen and sucked on the head, sighing as he finally got the taste of him on his tongue, filing it away, just in case Rick decided –

 

Rick gently pushed back into his mouth with a moan, “God, might never get tired of seein' you like this...” He was careful as he thrust between Daryl's swollen lips and the younger wished he could do more, wished the other would let him complete his worship with his hands, let him touch on his legs and up his thighs, massage against taut flesh until he could cradle his warm balls in his hand as he brought him off. Daryl sighed around the dick in his mouth, opening wide before bobbing his head up and down to the best of his ability, still sloppy with spit rolling down the flushed column of flesh. Rick didn't seem to care about that.

 

He was pulled off, his mouth making an obscene, wet pop. Daryl crawled in closer, breath puffing out over Rick's erection as he nuzzled into Rick's palm. “I want this... please.” Daryl muttered, even though he wasn't exactly sure what he was asking for. He just knew he didn't want it to stop.

 

“I know. Just if you keep doin' what you're doin', this'll end too soon.”

 

“I want ya too, I want... in my mouth-” he gritted his teeth at Rick's inhale, nervously curling is hands into fists. He realized he had nothing to worry about as he met the Rick's dilated gaze. “Please I'll make it good.”

 

“Know you will. Christ.” Rick breathed and caught Daryl's mouth in a slow kiss. He could taste himself on Daryl's tongue, burying his hand in Daryl's hair as he chased after the taste into Daryl's mouth with a groan.

 

“ _Please,”_ Daryl murmured between kisses, stuttering, “F-fuck my mouth.” He gasped as Rick tugged his head back, twitching at the sharp nip to his jawline.

 

Rick sat back, let his legs fall open so Daryl can sprawl himself in between. The younger man sat dutifully on his hands, obediently allowing himself to be maneuvered. His mouth opened automatically once his the leaking head of his cock came within reach. “You know what you're asking for?”

 

Daryl nodded with a deep grunt, tongue dragging along the head to coax it inside. Fingers tangled in his hair, he sighed through his nose as Rick used his grasp on him to lower him down over his cock, lightly testing his limit. The tip hitting the back of his throat at first made Daryl tense.

 

“Relax.”

 

Daryl gagged at first, but held his ground. Mouth full, he looked up at Rick and groaned around him, taking in the sight of the Rick flushed red and damp with sweat. He shifted on his knees, whimpering breath lost around a heated shaft as his pants shifted over his neglected cock. He sucked harder and Rick moaning out made him tighten his legs together, abdomen muscles bunching in warning. Fingers itched to touch, desperate to bring Rick off, doing his best with just his mouth. He slipped back, panting heavy, noisy breaths over Rick's cock as he traced he lapped at his length and the dip between his balls.

 

Rick carefully brought Daryl's mouth back to the tip, licking his lips at the slow, straight lick to the head. “So good, Daryl... but don't tease.” He bit back a smirk at the blush rushing to Daryl's cheeks and how Daryl opened his mouth to engulf him within again.

 

Rick held Daryl's head in place, using his mouth like he was asked, fucking into the wet, tight cavern. He didn't have long at all, his cock throbbing in synch with his fluttering heartbeat. The soft drag of Daryl's lips on his shaft was driving him crazy, and the unmeasured, careful sucks made him heady with want. Trembling lips were traced with a thumb, wiping away saliva that pooled at the corners, watching as his cock went deeper, and deeper until the crisp hairs at the base brushed Daryl's nose. His tight throat worked around him, swallowing and accommodating, choking when he couldn't. The spasming muscles milked at the head of his cock, making him gasp. His hips pushed and pulled, seeking release blindly, holding his breath as he came, hands tight in dark hair to keep Daryl's mouth around his dick. “All of it,” Rick growled as Daryl spluttered, but quick to swallow down his load. Hands leave their post, moving instead to Rick's knees in a shaky grip as Daryl took gulp after gulp.

 

Rick was still coming down from it, still half hard, but he pulled himself free of Daryl's mouth and urged him back on his lap. Daryl pursed his lips, adams apple bobbing to show him ingesting the last of his seed before the other was leaning in in an expectant kiss that Rick full-heartedly returned. Rick sighed, rocking his hips slowly to the frantic rubbing, denim scratching almost painfully over his sensitive skin. He reached between them, getting Daryl free of his pants, shucking them down over the curve of his ass.

 

Daryl's cock was a leaking mess of precum, easily slipping in Rick's hand. At Daryl's gasp, Rick dragged him back down with his other hand, close enough that he could latch his teeth on a strong neck and murmur in his ear, “What do you want?” Daryl groaned, thrusting into the circle of his hand, arching his back as the one on the back of his neck pressed down the length of his back, cupping a cheek to force him forward, groaning as the swollen head of his cock slipped over the flat, strong plain of Rick's stomach.

 

“Fuck!” Daryl cursed as Rick teased over his slit and brought his slick down his shaft to his balls. His breath hitched, daringly meeting Rick's eyes as he hissed, _“_ _Anything._ Anything ya want. _”_ The words tumbled out of his mouth faster than he could think. His eyes widened, head ducking as he visibly winced, hoping Rick possibly didn't even hear.

 

A slow smirk found its way onto Rick's face. “Anything I want?” he asked, hand tight around Daryl's girth while the other drifted fingers down the crease of his ass. “Anything I want can mean me leavin' you like this for earlier this night.”

 

“Not that.” Daryl gasped, head dropping and hair falling over his eyes, hips twitching at the slow drag of a dry finger across his hole. “Don't leave me like this.”

 

Rick shook his head. “I won't.” He moved his hand to his hip, tightened the other around Daryl's cock. “Move for me. Come on, sweetheart.” Rick coaxed those hips to thrust forward.

 

Daryl groaned and dug his knees into the bedding, gripping Rick's shoulders tight as he ground into Rick's hand and stomach. His moans grew high and tight as a soft tongue licked his chest, under the crease of his pecks and then to a nipple to nibble into a swollen point. Hips buck, cock throbbing hot and wet into the rough grip, feeling the beginning of a bruise on his hip as Rick continued to guide the speed of his thrusting.

 

Fingers were pried off of a tense shoulder and made to wrap around his own cock. Daryl bit his lip, looking down at their bodies as he pushed his cock into his own fist, head sliding over the soft hairs of Rick's stomach. Rick was still half hard underneath him, cock still heavy and thick on his thigh. Hands grab at his ass, pulling him against Rick tight, unable to see it now, but so much before for it as he simply ground against Rick's body, cumming hard as Rick's fingers squeezed and bite at the sensitive junction of his neck.

 

Daryl must of blacked out for a second, blinking open bleary eyes just to feel the soft swirl of a tongue over what feels like a bruise. It ached to still hold his cock, feeling over sensitive and shaky as he sat over Rick's thighs. Feeling Rick soothe under his shirt over his sweaty back made him shiver and pant as he pulled his hips back and away.

 

Rick pushed back damp bangs, getting it out of Daryl's face for him. He smiled up at the redneck coyly, tilting his head as cupped a hand to the back of his neck and tangle in the long hairs there. “Much better with my participation, isn't it?”

 

Daryl huffed, cheeks coloring, breath ghosting over Rick's face. He gave a shrug and a crooked smile, but nodded. If Rick was willing to forgive him, Daryl could forgive himself. “Yeah. Learned my lesson.” Lips were licked, feeling them swollen with that dull throb of being bitten too much, but still looking for a kiss. He paused, asking in his silent way.

 

Rick laughed and leaned up, pecking him on the mouth before saying, “Take as many as you want as often as you want. I know now. I know.”

 

 

 


End file.
